Brother's Love
by potato12
Summary: What will happen if Fuji and Yuuta were both kidnapped by myserious men in black? FUJICEST! JUST UPDATED!
1. Fuji's Love

Fuji Shusuke. He was walking towards the bakery trying to get his hands on the cake that Yuuta would love the most. Even though their relationships were stilled strained, Fuji was trying his hardest to mend their relationship... after defeating Mizuki and showing Yuuta that he was up to no good.

He left Seigaku after practice ended... But unfortunately he got delayed by a lot. He was first stopped by Momo, who wanted to ask if he wanted to go eat ice-cream. Then, by Oishi and Eiji, who wanted to know if he wanted to join them in making a cake. Fuji knew that if he said yes, he would not have any fun because Oishi and Eiji would have all the fun making the cake. Then, by Inui, who wanted him to try out his new drink. Even though Fuji knew that he would like Inui's drink (except for the blue vinegar Aozu that he drank at the bowling tournament), he declined.

Fuji knew that if he stuck around longer, he would get bombed with questions and requests from not only the other Seigaku regulars... but also his fans as well. So, like the wind, he slipped out of the tennis courts and was just about to exit the school grounds when he bumped into Echizen and Kawamura, who wanted to go have a sundae. Fuji quickly declined and left, leaving Echizen and Kawamura wondering why would Fuji leave without saying why.

Everyone wanted to know where Fuji was going in such a hurry; it was a sight to see someone like Fuji go someplace where nobody knew. They know one person would be able that they could ask to know where Fuji was going, and that was Tezuka. Tezuka willingly declined, and told them that was Fuji's personal life that he would be messing with, and who knows what Fuji might do to him. He assigned all of the regulars 50 laps for making him do stuff and left them there running.

Fuji quickly ran all the way to the bakery, hoping it wasn't closed. It wasn't. He ran into the shop and bought his brother's favourite cake. But he didn't notice the black car that was tailing his behind.

"Boss, we've got sight of him", said a man dressed in black.

"Good. Now get him.", said the Boss.

Fuji spotted his brother across the street and gave a shout to him. "Yuuta! Why are you" But Fuji never finished his sentence as two men dragged him into the black car.

"ANIKI!", shouted Yuuta, who was shocked and in disbelief.

"It seems like he is his brother. Grab him too.", man in black said.

"YUUTA!", screamed Fuji. And the world around him turned black.


	2. Captured

Shusuke woke up lying on the dark, cold floor; his hands were bound behind his back. He looked around the place where he was held, but he noticed that no matter where he looked, it was dark everywhere. His head was throbbing, but what Shusuke didn't know was that he was blindfolded. He cried out in vain, trying to know where he was and where his brother, Yuuta, was. He thought he was in his home, in his bed, sleeping, and that all of this was a dream. He imagined that Yuuta was beside him right now, waking him up, He was right about one thing: Yuuta was beside him, but he was wrong about the waking part because Yuuta was in the same condition as Shusuke himself.

Suddenly, they both heard footsteps. Not just any footsteps hard, loud footsteps walking towards them. They both got scared but Shusuke crawled (somehow) in front of Yuuta (who Shusuke thought was him), and waited for what would happen.

Shusuke wondered how Yuuta and him got into this mess...

--

**FLASHBACK**

_Fuji called Yuuta on his cell phone, trying to know where he was._

"_Hey Yuuta!", Shusuke said._

"_Hey aniki.", said Yuuta._

"_What are you doing? Practicing again?"_

"_No. I'm doing something ELSE. I'm not a tennis freak like you aniki."_

"_So, where are you then? Home?"_

"_No, I'm at the bookstore.. Why are you asking anyways?"  
"I'm your bother Yuuta... I should know."_

_Shusuke looked across the street, knowing that the bookstore that was there was one of Yuuta's favourite places._

"_Wait outside the bookstore Yuuta."_

"_Why?"_

"_I see you Yuuta."_

"_Really? Where are you? I don't see you anywhere..."_

"_I'm across the street... Wait, I'm going to come over. Wait there."_

"_Okay sure, aniki."_

_Yuuta's POV_

_Yuuta watched as his aniki started to walk towards him. He smiled, knowing that no matter where they both are, they will always meet together at someplace somehow. After aniki's match with Mizuki, he knew that his brother loved him so much as to protect him from any harm, even though he hated his brother so much. Yuuta wondered why he hated his aniki so much, just because of being called his little brother at Seigaku. Well, their relationship is getting better now anyways._

_He noticed two men dressed in black tailing his brother. A sudden thought came into his mind... no way that that would happen. Maybe they were following someone else. But when the two men dragged aniki into the black car, Yuuta was shocked in disbelief. "ANIKI!"_

_Then his world went black._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

--

"Wonderful. They're awake. Good. Bring them to the 'room' now" the man with a deep dark voice said.


	3. The Mysterious Boss

Fuji felt two hands grabbed him, under the shoulder. He struggled, but to no avail. His blindfold got ripped off, and Fuji saw where he and his brother were kept in. It was a dark, enclosed room, with nothing but a table and a chair.

"Finally they're awake. Get them over there (referring to the 'room') NOW. The boss wants to play with both of them a bit." the man said

"Get your hands off me!", Fuji retorted. "WHY are you keeping us here? And who the hell are you? AND ABOVE ALL, who the hell is your boss?"

"Oh, you'll find out really soon", and with that the man lightly stroked Fuji under the chin.

"Get up you lazy ass!", said one of the men in black, motioning at Yuuta and kicking him to get him awake.

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!" Fuji screamed, and launched himself at the men in black while struggling to escape the grabs of the two men holding him. He did get out of the grab, but before Fuji could reach Yuuta, the man with the deep voice punched him in the stomach and knocked him over the head with his fist. Fuji fell face first on the ground, and started to get up on his hands and knees, but was kicked and shoved by the two men.

"I guess this one's a feisty one, don't you think guys? We'll definitely have fun with these two, much better than the ones we had last month.", the man with the deep voice said.

"Definitely. The boss will definitely like these two, as he chose them personally. I wonder why?", the man in black said.

"Let's go guys. Bring them both to the 'room' now.", the deep-voiced man said.

The men roughly dragged both Fuji and Yuuta out the door, and down the dark hallway towards the 'room'. Both of them tried to struggle against being dragged, but each time Fuji or Yuuta did that, both of them got kicks everywhere. Fuji, for his brother's sake, let himself being dragged along so that they would not hurt Yuuta that much. Both of them wondered what was in that 'room' that they were going to.

They arrived at the door of the 'room. The deep-voiced man opened the door and said, "Boss, they're here." He shoved both Fuji and Yuuta into the room, and closed the door behind him. Fuji quickly jumped in front of Yuuta, to protect him, and they both looked around the room to see who this 'boss' was.

Suddenly, a voice boomed from nowhere. "Wonderful, wonderful. I thought that this would happen already. One Fuji protecting another. Wonderful. And I predict that you, Fuji, will not have a chance to protect your brother after this.

And out of the shadow walked a man. Both Fuji and Yuuta were surprised at who he was.

"No way... You're...", Yuuta exclaimed.

"Why did you do this?", Fuji said angrily. "How could you?"

"Oh, yes I can. I have things prepared for you guys. You'll be definitely enjoying what I have in store for you.", the mysterious boss said, and he grinned mischievously.

**What will happen next? Who is the mysterious boss? Tune in and find out!**


	4. AN

**Hi all,**

**Please review the story, since this is my first fanfic that I've ever written.**

**I am not quite sure about what to write for the next chapters, so if you have any suggestions or comments (I'm willing to incorporate these ideas into my story, if possible) abput the future of this story, msg me by email or post a review, and I'll try and incorporate them into my story.**

**Thanks, and the next chapter of the story will come up really soon!**


	5. Seigaku Finds Out!

The Seigaku Regulars were waiting for Oishi to finish his call to Fuji's sister. They wanted to know where Fuji was, since it was weird that Fuji didn't show up for tennis practice like everyone other morning; he was here right after Oishi got here.

Oishi finished his call. "Thanks. I know, we'll definitely find him."

"So, what did she say? Where's Fuji?", Momo asked.

"She doesn't know where he is. Fuji hasn't gone home yet since the last time we saw him yesterday. Where could he be?" Oishi wondered.

"Guys! Guys! You've got to see this.", Kikamaru said, running in with a newspaper.

"What's so wonderful Eiji?", Oishi asks. "Don't you know Fuji's gone?"

"I know. I know Oishi. But this story fits exactly into what we're talking right now Oishi. Look at this.", Eiji said.

Eiji hands the newspaper to the team, and the team (except Oishi, because he was still mad at Eiji for interrupting him) began to read the article.

**TENNIS PLAYERS DISAPPEARING, POLICE DEEMS MISSING PLAYERS' DISAPPEARANCES MYSTERIOUS**

**Yesterday, all over Tokyo, young tennis players have disappeared from three Tokyo high schools: Fudoumine, Hyotei Gauken, and Yamabuki.**

**The police are baffled at how this happened, and have declared that these disappearances kidnappings. No kidnappers have contacted any of the players' families or the schools, and the police do not know of any reason why these players were kidnapped.**

**It seems like each of their disappearance are similar: each one of them disappeared after afternoon tennis practices and no one have seen them ever since.**

**If the public has seen any of the following players, they are advised to contact police immediately.**

**The missing players are:**

**Ryou Shishido, Hyotei Gauken**

**Chotarou Otori, Hyotei Gauken**

**Akira Kamio, Fudoumine**

**Ibu Shinji, Fudoumine**

**Kiyosumi Sengoku, Yamabuki**

**The police has advised all schools with tennis players to watch out for any suspicious behaviour.**

The whole team was in awe. "No way...", Kaidoh said.

"There's something I forgot to tell you guys. It seems like Fuji's not the only one missing, his brother Yuuta is as well.", Oishi commented.

"Great. Now what's going on?", Kikamaru said.

"With or without Fuji, we still have to have tennis practices. Let's go.", Oishi said.

"But, but.. Oishi. Fuji's missing. How can we still have practice?", Eiji said.

"I'm pretty sure he wants us to continue. Plus, we can't do anything until school's over. So when school's over, we'll all go out and help find Fuji and his brother Yuuta.", Oishi replied.

"Sure, but I'm still worried.", Momo said.

The team went back to practice, and they had decided that after school is over, they will meet at the tennis courts with Ryuuzaki-sensei about Fuji's disappearance.

--

"How could you? What did we every do to you?", Yuuta screamed.

Fuji looked at the mysterious guy and said angrily, "Haven't you harmed Yuuta enough?"

"He wasn't supposed to be here anyways. Guess my henchmen decided to pick him up as well. But since he's here, we're all going to have some fun as well.", said the guy as he grinned.

Who was this guy? It was Mizuki.

**What will happen next? What will Mizuki do? Stay tuned to find out. Please leave reviews!**


	6. No Way!

**Chapter 5**

"What do you want to do with us?", Yuuta screamed.

"Yuuta. I think I've said it so many times before. I just wanted to have some fun.", Mizuzi smiled with a grin on his face. Yuuta and Fuji only got a glimpse of Mizuki's grin when he knocked them unconscious.

--

The Seigaku tennis team were pondering who would do such a thing to Fuji. They had no idea where he went, but they were sure he had no enemies.

"Who would do such a thing to him? And why? It's not like Fuji's done anything bad to them.", Oishi said.

"Psh. It's not like Fuji-sempai ticked someone off with his "I want to see you suffer" attitude, Momo chuckled.

"Momo-sempai. It's not funny." And with that, Echizen smacked Momo.

"What was that for, Echizen?", Momo said.

"Guys. Stop it.", Kawamura said.

"Okay. Guys, here's the plan! We each pair up and split to search for any clues of Fuji. Momo, Echizen. You guys take the north side. Kawamura, take the west side. Kaidoh, Eiji, take the east side. Tezuka and I will take the south side. Inui, stay here and take care of anything that happens. If you guys find anything, call Inui, and he'll make sure all of us know. Let's go guys!", Oishi said.

"LET'S GO!", the whole team said.

--

Yuuta and Fuji woke up. Their heads throbbed and Fuji quickly looked over at his brother Yuuta to make sure he was okay. They noticed they were in a small room. Suddenly, the door opened, and Mizuki walked in.

"Let my brother go Mizuki. It's me who you want, not Yuuta. Let him go!", Fuji screamed.

"Why should I? If I let him go, he'll wreck my plan.", Mizuki said. "Too bad he got 'kidnapped'. I would have left him doing what he was doing if my men didn't make a mistake."

"What do you want to do with us?", Yuuta asked.

"Oh don't worry Yuuta. You'll definitely soon find out: both you and your brother. Have fun.", Mizuki said with a sly voice. "And, here's something for you to spend your time here with. Have fun reading."

Fuji and Yuuta looked at what it was. It was a newspaper article, and when they read the headline, they were shocked.

"No way. Don't tell me they're all kidnapped... and here.", Yuuta asked.

Mizuki turned around and smiled. "How smart Yuuta. They're all here.", Mizuki said.

"Why? Why Mizuki? Why did you kidnap us? What's the reason?", Fuji asked.

Without answering, Mizuki walked through the door, and slammed it shut. The two Fuji brothers heard a click of the lock, and heard footsteps diminishing away.


	7. The Next Morning

It was a long night. The eeriness of the room was not helping both Fuji and Yuuta. Fuji could feel Yuuta's nervousness as he lay in his lap. But they knew they both couldn't do anything. Fuji laid Yuuta's head slowly on the ground, and quietly walked over to the small barred window and looked out into the starry night. "Guys, I hope you guys can find me. I miss all of you.", Fuji said sadly. He then fell asleep beside Yuuta.

*******

"Did you guys find anything?", Tezuka asked?

"Nope. We asked around and no one had seen them at all.", Kaidoh and Eiji said.

"I didn't find anything. It just seems like they vanished out of thin air.", Kawamura said.

"So, that leaves us with Momo and Echizen. I wonder what took them so long.", Oishi worried, seeing as he was the mother of the team. As soon as Oishi said that, they all saw Momo and Echizen running towards them.

"What did you guys find?", Oishi asked.

"We didn't find him, but we've asked around, and they've seen them. It seems like some black car stopped beside them and picked them up.", Momo said.

"Any leads then?", Tezuka asked?

"No. But I wonder who would do this?", Echizen thought.

"We don't know, but we're going to the police. There's no way were letting the kidnappers go so easily.", Tezuka said.

The Seigaku team started to leave towards the nearest police station. What they didn't know was that there were two men following them and watching their every move...

*******

Morning came. Yutta was still fast asleep, but Fuji already had woken up. He was starring into the sunshine, wondering when they both (and all the others) would get out of this hellhole. Suddenly, he could hear footsteps fast approaching. The door swung open with a big bang. Yuuta woke up startled. Two men walked in with a length of rope.

"What do you guys want with us?", Fuji demanded.

"Oh don't worry. Master Mizuki gave us to give you guys the special treatment. Now come with us.", one of the men ordered.

"And what if we don't?", Yutta asked.

"Well then, it looks like we have no choice.", said one of the men, and the men took out two stun guns and stunned the brothers into unconsciousness.


	8. Unspeakable Truths

Fuji could hear clapping out of nowhere. He was groggy and dizzy, and could hear groans and moans. Suddenly, he heard a _thump_ and heard Yuuta cry out.

"Fuck you all. Let my brother go!", Fuji demanded.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you Fuji.", and with that Mizuki pulled both their blindfolds off.  
"Fuck you Mizuki. What the hell do you want to do with us?", Fuji asked.

"Oh don't worry Fuji. Your punishments are about to come. But first, let me give you a taste of what's coming for both of you.", Mizuki said. And with that, he pushed a button on the wall, revealing a two-way mirror.

Fuji and Yuuta could not believe their eyes. There was no way they were seeing what was happening.

"No fuckin' way...", Yutta said in awe.

In front of them, they could see Ryou and Ootori, tied up, and naked. Ryou was tied up and was fucked by one of the men who they thought seemed like the one who brought them here. Ryou was sobbing, and was screaming in pain as he was fucked hard by the man. Ootori, on the other hand, was giving a blowjob to the other man who had brought them here. He was gagging and choking as he sucked on the long dick. The man was holding locks of his hair, and face fucking him so hard that tears began to swell in his eyes. Fuji and Yuuta were in shock.

"How do you guys like it?", Mizuki asked?

Yuuta screamed. "You mother fucker. How could you do this? And, and I trusted you!"

"Oh well Yuuta. You do have a wonderful body... that shape. Well, it's going to be fun to _play_ with both of you."

"Fucking lay your hand off my brother, you sick pervert.", Fuji said angrily.

"Oh really? And what position are you in to make threats Fuji? You're tied up here in my control, and there's no way any one of your teammates will find you here. Plus, it'll be a wonderful present for them to see you tied up and fucked like a slut that you are."

"No way. Lay your dirty hands off my teammates."

"Oh, my hands won't be on them soon... but my men's hands will be. Have fun... and I'll see you soon.". Mizuki said, and pressed another button on the wall.

Two men walked in, and dragged them by their bound bands out of the room and thrown back into their cell. They walked out and shut the door behind them with a bang.

"Aniki, will we be okay?"

"Yuuta, don't worry. I'm sure my teammates are out there looking for us as we speak. We'll be out soon, don't worry."

And with that, they both fell asleep, oblivious to the moans and screams that was heard from their room.


End file.
